The invention relates to a detection means for filter means in vacuum cleaners, into which in addition to a vacuum cleaner bag at least one additional filter is able to be inserted, comprising a sensor means responsive to the filter means inserted into said vacuum cleaner and switch means controlled by said sensor means for preventing switching on of the vacuum cleaner motor if said filter means is not correctly recognized.